Lightbringer rank
For information about the Lightbringer bounty availability, see Lightbringer Bounties For information about the triple XP scroll, see Scroll of the Lightbringer For a listing of quests that offer Lightbringer Points as rewards, use this list Lightbringer is a title awarded for killing demons and elementals and completing certain quests in the Nightfall campaign. Rank in the Lightbringer title track is determined by number of Lightbringer Points. These points are commonly collected as quest rewards, or by the help of a bounty obtained from Whispers Informants at resurrection shrines. Benefit Displaying the title (after obtaining rank 1 and talking to the Seeker of Whispers) grants you a status effect. (This bonus effect shows up in upper left hand corner of your screen, where active skills are shown.) (Tip: If You have equipped the title before obtaining the benefit from the Seeker of Whispers, you can't obtain it until you unequip it and speak with the Seeker of Whispers again): : Note that this damage bonus does apply to certain armor-ignoring damage types (such as that dealt by Energy Surge or Chaos Storm) but not to others (such as that dealt by Illusionary Weaponry). As a rule of thumb (but with exceptions), damage caused by an immediate effect of a skill will be boosted, but damage which is indirect in some way (e.g. as a result of a Hex or Enchantment) will not be affected. Displaying this title confers its effects on a player's Heroes as well as themselves. This does not mean Heroes can use Lightbringer skills. The bonus is applied at the end of skill activation, so if you change your title during an activation, the resulting effect will be related to your new title status. Lightbringer Skills The following PVE-only skills can be acquired from the Seeker of Whispers: * (requires Lightbringer rank 2) * (Elite) (rank 3) These skills are used to combat "Abaddon and his demonic servants" in the Nightfall campaign and increase in effectiveness along with the Lightbringer rank. The following creatures are considered "demonic servants of Abaddon": *Margonites *All Shadow Army units in the Nightfall campaign (but not Shadow Army units in the Fissure of Woe) *Stygians *The Blasphemy and Unbound Energies *All Nightfall-exclusive Titans (but not Prophecies-exclusive Titans or Titans in both Prophecies and Nightfall). *Torment creatures (with the exception of Grasps of Insanity, Wrathful Storms, and Scythe of Chaos Mesmers) *Tortureweb Dryders and the Emissaries of Dhuum, but not Terrorweb Dryders or other Dryders Hero skill points Rising in Lightbringer ranks awards Hero skill points. With these, skills can be bought from Hero skill trainers for the character and will be unlocked for all heroes and PvP characters. Lightbringer Title Track Lightbringer title track The Lightbringer title is awarded by collecting Lightbringer promotion points, through either quest rewards or killing certain monsters while under the effect of the corresponding bounty. : Although the maximum rank is earned at 50,000 points, characters can still earn points past 50,000. This has no effect on gameplay. Notes Displaying the title (after obtaining rank 1 and talking to the Seeker of Whispers) grants you a status effect: :Lightbringer. Title. For each Rank of Lightbringer, you deal 5% more damage to and have +1 damage reduction against Abaddon and his demonic servants. Furthermore, you can earn the PvE-only skills Lightbringer's Gaze (rank 2) and Lightbringer Signet (rank 3), which can be used to fight demons. These skills also increase in effectiveness as you gain more ranks in this title. Increasing in Lightbringer rank gives Hero skill points, which can be used to add free skills to the character and unlock skills for all heroes and PvP characters. Lightbringer point farming A list of farming locations can be found at Lightbringer point farming. Category:Character-based titles Category:Nightfall titles Category:Glossary Category:Research needed Category:Favor titles